Dans la cour de la reine écarlate
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Quand je pense que j'ai eu pitié de toi. C'était dans une autre vie, quand tu n'avais pas encore décidé de me le voler, avant que nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux, pieds nus dans cette neige de sang. Spoilers. Lucille's POV.


Je suis allée voir Crimson Peak lundi et cette histoire d'amour gothique m'a à la fois dérangée et fascinée. Je suis sortie du cinéma en me sentant désolée pour eux. Chacun d'entre eux. Cela m'a donné envie d'écrire du point de vue des principaux protagonistes, en commençant par Lucille.

 **Disclaimer** : Crimson Peak et ses personnages appartiennent à Legendary Pictures.

Le titre est inspiré de la chanson _The Court of the Crimson King_ du groupe King Crimson, je crois que cela s'imposait.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Quand je pense que j'ai eu pitié de toi.

Je ne voulais pas que Thomas te choisisse.

Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, petite dinde, je n'étais pas jalouse, j'éprouvais juste une immense pitié pour toi. Tu étais si jeune, presque encore une enfant, jolie et fragile comme ces papillons que tu admirais tant. Cela me désolait que tu connaisses le même sort qu'eux. Tu n'avais pas encore vécu, tu n'étais pas sortie du cocon que ton père avait tissé autour de toi et Thomas avait choisi de te faire tomber dans notre toile avant que tu aies pu t'envoler. Tant d'innocence souillée, de beauté sacrifiée... Oui, j'ai eu pitié de toi, Edith.

Mais c'était avant. Dans une autre vie, quand tu n'avais pas encore décidé de me le voler. Thomas n'était pas à toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de vouloir me le prendre. Thomas se méritait et toi, tu n'avais rien fait pour l'avoir. Crois-tu qu'il t'aurait seulement regardée si ton père n'avait pas été outrageusement, scandaleusement riche ? Lui que tu qualifiais de parasite avec un titre parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de naître dans le comté de Cumbria, héritier d'un nom que père avait entaché de scandale et d'une demeure qui s'enfonçait inexorablement dans l'argile. Un parasite, lui ? Lui qui a œuvré sans relâche à améliorer les techniques d'exploitation des richesses du sol dans lequel sombrait notre manoir ? Thomas serait sûrement devenu l'ingénieur le plus réputé d'Angleterre si tu-

Comment as-tu osé le juger avant même de le connaître ? Toi dont la seule peine a été de naître ? Toi qui a été choyée par un père que tu menais par le bout du nez, un père qui te passait tout tes caprices, allant jusqu'à encourager tes ridicules prétentions littéraires ? Thomas avait raison, tes écrits gentillets et bien proprets étaient risibles. Leur vacuité, effrayante. On ne fait pas de bonne littérature avec de bons sentiments. Comment pouvais-tu écrire sur quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas, sur des sentiments qui te dépassaient complètement ? Lui savait, Edith. Lui savait. Et moi aussi. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune mièvrerie chez nous.

Tu comprends, tu sais maintenant que, contrairement à toi, notre vie de parasites titrés ne nous a pas prédisposés à l'affection et à la tendresse de nos parents. Père était un homme violent que la vue de sa famille indisposait. À la compagnie de son épouse et de ses enfants, il a toujours préféré celle de femmes légères et compréhensives. Notre fortune ne s'est pas dilapidée toute seule, vois-tu. Mère... mère était la froideur incarnée. Même si j'ai méprisé père, j'ai mieux compris ses faiblesses et es vices en grandissant aux côtés de mère. Elle pensait que toute forme d'émotion tenait du vulgaire. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de déchoir en faisant étalage de sentiments. Je l'ai exaucée, en quelque sorte.

Mère et père étaient deux êtres faibles et méprisables qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir d'héritiers. Mais nous étions là. J'étais là et j'étais lucide, tellement lucide. Edith, tu crois que j'ai perdu l'esprit mais j'ai toujours fait preuve de la plus extrême lucidité. Quand Thomas est venu me voir en pleurant parce que mère l'avait frappé avec sa cravache, après l'avoir accusé de l'avoir volée, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. Personne ne ferait de mal à Thomas sans en payer les conséquences.

Si seulement tu avais pu le voir, Edith ! C'était le plus bel enfant que le terre ait jamais porté. Il était beau, intelligent et si doué. Un peu trop tendre, pourtant. Je savais bien que la vie s'emploierait bientôt à le détruire. Ou mère. Je me suis jurée que je ne le permettrais pas. Mon gentil Thomas, mon parfait Thomas. J'allais le protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je l'ai consolé quand il avait la malchance de se trouver dans les jambes de père ou quand mère déplorait sa paresse supposée. Je lui ai donné l'amour qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé auprès d'elle. Avec moi, dans le grenier où l'on nous avait relégués, il a connu la tendresse, la chaleur et la sécurité. Très jeune, il a compris que je serai toujours là pour lui. Et lui, pour moi.

Mère ne l'a jamais compris. Elle n'aurait seulement jamais pu imaginer le lien qui nous unissait. L'aurait-elle pu qu'elle en serait morte d'indignation, m'épargnant la peine d'avoir à aller chercher un couperet à la cuisine pour le lui planter entre les deux yeux. Elle est morte en criant que nous avions tous deux perdu l'esprit, manifestant enfin un peu d'émotion. Un peu d'étonnement, beaucoup de colère et une magistrale incompréhension.

Bien sûr, ils m'ont envoyée loin de Thomas après cela. Ils se doutaient de quelque chose mais ne pouvaient rien prouver. Qui aurait osé formuler à voix haute que Lady Sharpe avait trouvé une mort si horrible de la main de ses enfants ? C'était inconcevable, alors personne n'a rien dit. L'enquête a conclu à un crime commis par un rôdeur, même si l'habitation la plus proche d'Allerdale Hall est à quatre heures de marche. Un crime crapuleux est plus acceptable qu'un matricide. Moins dérangeant.

Dans l'«institution » suisse où ils m'ont envoyée, j'ai rongé mon frein en attendant de pouvoir retrouver Thomas. J'ai joué la pauvre jeune fille éplorée, frappée par un deuil cruel. Je suis douée pour cela. On m'a plainte. On m'a réconfortée. Personne ne croyait plus que je puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec la mort de mère. J'ai souri tristement et j'ai remercié gentiment mais, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était Thomas. Dans quel pensionnat l'avait-on envoyé ? Comment ses camarades se comportaient-ils avec lui ? Les enfants sont cruels et Thomas avait une apparence si fragile, je craignais que les autres garçons ne s'en prennent à lui. Il était faible, je le savais. Je ne l'en aimais pas moins.

Dès que j'ai été autorisée à quitter l'institution, j'ai pris le premier train pour le retrouver. Thomas devenait Sir Thomas Sharpe, Allerdale Hall et ses terres lui revenaient de plein droit. Nous étions tous deux réunis, mère et père ne pouvaient plus nous confiner au grenier, nous pouvions enfin être l'un à l'autre.

Mais notre héritage continuait à sombrer dans l'argile de Cumbria. Cette même argile qui aurait pu nous rendre riches, si seulement Thomas avait trouvé un moyen rentable de l'extraire, engloutissait impitoyablement le manoir. Thomas était pourtant si proche. Il était doué, tu sais. Un esprit vif et curieux, en avance sur son temps. Les imbéciles pompeux qui l'ont reçu à Londres, Edimbourg et Milan ne l'ont pas compris. Lui auraient-ils avancé le cinquième de ce dont il avait besoin que Thomas toucherait aujourd'hui au but. Mais le retour sur investissement leur semblait trop long, nous obligeant à recourir à des solutions plus... radicales.

Nous ne voulions pourtant de mal à personne mais nous étions acculés. Aussi horrible qu'était Allerdale Hall, c'était notre maison, l'endroit où nous avions malgré tout réussi à trouver un peu de tendresse et de sécurité. Nous ne voulions pas la perdre, ça aurait été nous perdre aussi. Qu'il s'agisse de Pamela, Margaret, Enola... ou toi, Edith, ni Thomas ni moi n'éprouvions aucune haine envers vous. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais te tuer avant d'évoquer l'âme maudite de mère pour te tuer encore. Lentement, pour que tu aies le temps de goûter à ma haine.

Si tu ne t'étais pas mise en tête que tu pouvais le séduire, nous n'en serions pas là toutes les deux. Dehors, dans le froid, les pieds nus dans cette neige incarnat. Bienvenue à la cour de la reine écarlate, Edith. Ton sang viendra conforter mon règne.

J'aurais dû te fracasser le crâne avec la poêle dans laquelle je préparais ton petit déjeuner. Ou j'aurais pu t'infliger le même sort que ton père, le très condescendant Carter Cushing. Après tout, il ne manque pas de lavabos à Allerdale Hall. Sais-tu que ton très cher papa avait payé Thomas pour qu'il te brise le cœur ? Il aurait dû le faire, définitivement, sans aucune chance pour toi de recoller les morceaux.

C'est à moi qu'il a brisé le cœur, en succombant à tes charmes de jolie petite écervelée. Il m'avait pourtant promis que cela n'arriverait jamais, que nous ne serions jamais séparés. Il m'a menti... Cela devait arriver, m'a-t-il dit. Non, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! C'était moi qu'il devait aimer. Moi, qui avait tant fait pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité. Toi, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour lui mais tu as tout fait pour nous séparer, allant jusqu'à le retenir au bureau de la poste pendant que je m'inquiétais pour lui dans notre maison. As-tu ri en pensant à moi ? À l'inquiétude et au chagrin que j'éprouvais ? Probablement pas, tu étais trop occupée à le détacher de moi.

J'ai compris trop tard que tu étais dangereuse. Je me suis laissée prendre à tes petites minauderies et à tes sourires timides et je n'ai pas su déceler à temps ta duplicité. Pendant que Thomas se démenait pour faire fonctionner sa machine, toi tu fouillais dans sa vie. Cela ne te suffisait pas de me l'avoir pris, tu voulais aussi sa perte !

Pourtant, toi qui te croyais tellement forte et intelligente, tu n'as pas tout saisi. Comment l'aurais-tu pu ? Mais penser que cette idiote d'Enola aurait pu donner un enfant à Thomas... Il aurait déjà fallu qu'il touche cette Italienne mal dégrossie et il n'en avait aucune envie. La pauvre parlait difficilement notre langue et s'intéressait plus à son chien qu'à la maison. Son horrible cabot qui était toujours dans ses pattes et qui jappait, jappait, jappait... De toute façon, aucune n'aura vécu assez longtemps pour mener une grossesse à son terme, je m'en suis assurée. Cette pauvre chose était à moi, à nous. J'aurais dû m'en débarrasser, j'en suis consciente, mais c'était l'enfant de Thomas, je n'ai pas pu. Il était si malade que la nature a fait son œuvre et nous l'a repris. Mère aurait dit que c'était le châtiment de Dieu pour notre péché. Thomas n'a rien dit mais il était soulagé. Ce fut un soulagement pour nous deux.

Mon enfant est mort, Thomas est mort et moi je suis morte à l'intérieur. Crimson Peak va continuer à s'enfoncer dans l'argile et sera mon tombeau. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire avant cela, te tuer. Parce que c'est moi qui ai tué Thomas mais c'est toi qui m'as poussée à le faire. Mon beau Thomas, défiguré, poignardé par ta faute. Il allait me quitter, quitter le seul foyer qu'il ait jamais connu, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Comment aurait-il survécu en dehors de notre maison, en dehors de ma présence ? Il était si faible, il se serait rapidement trahi, le pauvre enfant. Si je ne l'avais pas tué, c'est la corde qui l'aurait attendu. Mourir de ma main était plus miséricordieux. Viens, Edith. Je t'ai sous-estimée mais je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur. Viens, mais prends garde. C'est quand les gens ont tout perdu qu'ils sont les plus dangereux, et moi je n'ai plus rien que ma haine. Viens, Edith, viens affronter la reine écarlate sur ses terres, viens goûter à mon couperet, viens mourir avec moi.


End file.
